


A Constellation of Consequences

by jamesilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Gen, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Kid Fic, M/M, Oh wait, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, also that rating may be subject to change thx, at times - Freeform, benarmie, bro i literally cannot think of ANY tags i just can't, but then we switch and it'll get angsty in the angsty kind of way, currently rated mature but that rating is for future chaptesr, i will add more tags as i think of more and add chapters, ish, this is benarmie with eventual kylux jsyk, this is gonna be angsty but like in a teenage angst kind of way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Armitage Hux is on the run after standing up to his abusive father when he finds a ride off-planet with a man who introduces him to a world far different from his own that includes families that joke together, the Force, and Ben Solo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	A Constellation of Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:::::TW::::implied/referenced child abuse in this chapter: brendol and hux and hux thinks about thinks that his father has done to him, but none of it happens on-screen
> 
> CW: blood mention
> 
> HEY!!! It's me! I'm back!!! This is a bit of a half-baked idea but I already started it so it's here and I hope you like it!!!! pls yall i want to get back in this fandom ilysm

He took a deep breath, his eyes closed. One more moment to steady himself.

Around him, he felt the alleyway behind him that he planned to run to, behind the building and out of the street where he currently was. He felt the rain as it hit the dirt next to him, as it splashed against his skin and his clothes. As it settled on the shoes of the other boys.

He opened his eyes and threw himself into the fight.

Without much to fight with besides his fists and the durasteel pipe in his hand, he rushed forward. For the first opponent, he smacked across the head with the pipe, quickly following through with his other hand to block as the next boy came running at him. He twisted, putting his force behind the pipe as he hit the boy across the ribs causing him to stumble back. Three more.

The first boy was unconscious, lying on the side of the road, but the second was going to be getting up soon, so he hit quickly the next, across the jaw this time. Just as he did, he could feel the fourth behind him, moving fast to try and take him by surprise, so he spun, flashing out again with the pipe. The second boy got up just as the last one also came towards him. Knowing he was caught between them, he did the only thing he could think to do as he willed his eyes closed and pushed them back with his mind.

Then he turned and ran, knowing that if any gave chase, he was at least down to two.

Bystanders from the street were starting to make their way over and he slipped the pipe up his sleeve, weaving between them as if he wasn’t a part of what was happening. Then, he found his way around the building and into the alley.

He didn’t know if his attackers would be able to get out of the crowd to follow—or even if they saw the way that he was going—so he sped up, constantly checking his surroundings as he went. He just had to get back home.

Looking up at a ladder that ran up the side of the building, he knew it actually wasn’t that simple. He had to do more than just get home—he had to get home and he had to _survive_.

And as for that, the streets were the least of his concerns.

With a glance around, he started up the ladder, landing himself on the top of the building.

It was the lowest in this section and he knew that to get home he had to circle back—home, in fact, overlooked the section of the street where he got into the fight. He had, after all, been trying to go home in the normal, front-door-type way. But clearly, that hadn’t happened.

Staying low as he ran across the rooftop, he made it to the edge. It was a shallow alley on this side and he could jump it and land on the fire escape ladder across from him. He knew he could. He just had to trust himself and the world around him.

A quick breath and then he did it.

His hands landed on the rungs like they were meant to be there and he began to climb.

This building was much taller and he was now next to home. Eventually he reached the roof of this one as well and crossed it, planning out his jump to his own building. But sounds from below him made him pause.

He crouched down as he glanced over the roof edge he would need to jump. And there, down in the alley, were his attackers from earlier. If he jumped, they were sure to see him. And no one could know who he was. That was exactly why when he got into the fight he couldn’t just go home in the normal way—because then they would see and they would put it together and realize who he was.

Like he said, _survival_. And someone finding out what he did when he snuck out of his home was the opposite of survival.

So he had to get them out of that specific alley and down somewhere else. Then, he could safely jump across, climb in through his neighbor’s window, sneak through her home, be out into the hallway, and arrive home without being seen.

Sitting down on the rooftop, he began to concentrate. This wasn’t like jumping, this wasn’t like pushing. This was much more difficult.

There was a rock on the roof a few feet from him that he could feel and he closed his eyes, lifting it with his mind, connecting with it. Then, he carefully floated it further and further from him until it was just around the corner of the roof. And dropped it.

“What was that?” He heard from below him and he watched as all the boys ran around the corner. Not wanting to miss out on his chance, he immediately made the jump, grabbing the balcony of his neighbor and pulling himself over.

He flicked the lock, and slid the window up.

It didn’t take much to feel that she was in the other room and he put a leg through the window, careful to be quiet as he set one foot on the ground before pulling the rest of his small body through and closing and relatching the window. Then, he made his way quickly to her front door and out into the hallway.

Seven steps and he was at his door.

He withdrew the key from his pocket and slipped inside.

After the door closed behind him, he knew this was the safest he would get. His father wasn’t due home for another three hours, so he had time to wash up, get the dirt off of him and go back to looking like himself—not the way that he disguised himself when he was out doing…well, doing things that his father never needed to hear about. That was for sure.

He walked towards his room in their two-bedroom apartment and just before he could get to the door—

“Armitage.”

He froze.

 _No_. His father wasn’t supposed to be back for another three hours. He was supposed to have time. The Commandant had meetings all afternoon. And meetings were never just…cancelled.

“You think you’ve been good at sneaking around, haven’t you Armitage.” He still didn’t turn around to face his father, even though he knew that that would only make things worse for him. He had flashes in his head of times in the past—objects hitting the back of his skull because he wouldn’t turn around and face his father “like a man.”

How had he been caught? He had been doing this for five years. He had _never_ been caught.

“I’ve known what you’ve been up to, Armitage. You’ve been getting sloppy lately.” He could hear the Commandant taking off his greatcoat—he always did that when he didn’t want to get blood on it. “I waited until I could witness it myself. All these rumors of some kid who keeps running around all over the city, stirring up trouble. Imagine my surprise when one of my officers tells me she thinks she saw _you_.”

 _Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless._ That was what his father had said about him, years ago. He had at least proved him wrong, hadn’t he?

Armitage moved his hands together, carefully slipping his fingers inside his sleeve and starting to pull out the durasteel pipe. He wasn’t going to stand for it any longer. He had been fighting his way through this city for five years now. He wasn’t a little kid anymore. And he _wasn’t_ going to take it.

He had something else now, something stronger. Something he had been hiding from his father. _Waiting for the right time to use._

Armitage whipped around and faced his father, the pipe drawn out of his sleeve. He was ready.

But Brendol just scoffed. “Put that down, boy. I saw you out there,” he gestured towards the window that overlooked the street. “You’re a thin, weak fourteen-year-old. You think you can hit me with a _pipe?_ Put it down—you’ll only make things worse for yourself.”

No. He wasn’t going to take it anymore. “I’ve been fighting on these streets for years. You’re an out of shape old man who hasn’t seen battle in over a decade because you’re fighting a war you already lost. So I think it’s you who should stand down because you will not win this. Today or some day distant, I will kill you.”

With that, Armitage struck. First, he hit his father in the stomach and then hard in the head before turning and running. Back to the fire escapes once more.

He didn’t glance back. He didn’t want to know if his father was chasing him, wildly mad, or if he was lying on the floor. He didn’t want to see how much blood there was or wasn’t.

He just ran.

First, he jumped to another building knowing that if Brendol was following, that would be particularly difficult. Then, he began to make his way down to the crowded street.

It wasn’t until his feet hit the ground that he remembered about the kids from earlier.

They were not going to be happy if they found him. And he wasn’t exactly ready for another fight right now—it would slow him down too much.

Like he said, _survive_. And that always meant surviving Brendol first and foremost, all other dangerous situations be damned.

Since he had last left them in the alleys what was minutes ago, he took off in other direction, running hard. He knew the street wasn’t very long so he didn’t have a lot of space to run, but he ran anyway, knowing that there was one place he could end up: the shipyard.

At least at the shipyard, there would be plenty of hiding space. And if he played his cards right, he could probably talk his way onto one of the ships for some measly job and head out—find one going somewhere far like the inner core. Sneak aboard a ship headed to Coruscant. His father would never be able to find him there.

By the time he reached the shipyard, he was out of breath. Unfortunately, he knew he was going to have to clean up and get out of his disguise (and get rid of the pipe) in order to be presentable enough to get on board one of these. But if Brendol was giving chase…there was a chance he would get caught.

So the decision: try and get a legitimate position that would guarantee him safe passage (without being thrown off on some random planet) but could possibly be tracked by his father or sneak aboard some ship that might discover him and end him in big trouble. Possibly even dead.

He was hiding behind a large stack of crates trying to make his decision when he saw a troop of officials from the academy headed onto the shipyard. One stopped to talk to one of the women who ran the place and held up a holographic image that projected Armitage.

“ _Fuck._ ” Well, at least his decision was made for him. Now he just had to find which ship to be on. And stay hidden in the meantime.

“Look, I really want to be off within the next standard hour. I just need the part and I could put it on the ship myself.”

“I told you—you don’t have any credits, you don’t get any parts. That’s the way a business _works_.”

Armitage shuffled a few crates over, sneaking a glance at the conversation happening behind him. A man—not from Arkanis, surely—was talking to one of the women who worked at the shipyard. And from the sounds of the conversation, the man didn’t have any credits and was going to be stranded on Arkanis.

“I have these credits,” the man said, holding his hand out. “They just aren’t local currency. I’ll give you extra if you take these for the part and exchange them yourself. Twenty percent extra.”

“No credits, no parts!”

She walked away, leaving the man groaning. “Is there anywhere I can exchange these?” He yelled at her back as she ignored him.

Carefully, Armitage counted out the stolen credits that were in his pockets. He knew a few things for sure: this man was anxious and really wanted to get off planet. He either had somewhere to be or specifically wanted to be anywhere _but_ here. And Armitage suspected it was the latter based on the way his eyes kept shifting around nervously and he kept backing away to further distance himself from the same guards that Armitage himself was running from.

So he made a quick decision.

“Hey,” Armitage whispered. No response. “Hey, you!”

The man turned in his direction and Armitage crept out from the crates, careful to stay on the side opposite the officers moving through the shipyard systematically. “You need local credits?”

The man crossed his arms. “Maybe I do. You gonna point me in the direction of an exchange office?”

“The only ones belong to the shipyards and she didn’t take yours to exchange it, it means she can’t or just refuses to do so for you. So you’re fucked. Unless you take me with you wherever you’re going.”

“How many credits you got, kid?”

“How fast can you change the part?”

The man shook his head. “Credits first.”

They talked it through—how much the man needed, how much the part cost, and Armitage switched the credits between hands and snuck to wait on the ship, just inside the hatch so he could hear if anyone was coming.

It was a small ship—not one he would be very likely able to stow away on anyway. He had no idea where they were headed, just only that wherever it was, it had to be better than here.

The man returned quickly, closing the hatch behind him and pulled up a panel in the floor, dropping himself down.

“Thanks, kid,” he said. “I don’t think I’d have gotten off this planet at all if it weren’t for you. Should take me about twenty minutes to install this and we’ll be good to go.”

“ _Twenty minutes?_ ”

Moving quickly, Armitage found a window to peek out of.

“Why, you got somewhere to be? You don’t even know where we’re headed.”

They were starting to search ships. If they didn’t get out of here within five to ten minutes, he would be found.

He returned to the man and stared down at him. “Let me see it.”

Pausing what he was doing, the man looked up at him. “What?”

“Climb out and let me take a look.”

Shrugging, the man began to pull himself out. “You’re really impatient to get going, huh?”

Armitage jumped down and started looking through the parts of the ship. He was able to easily identify what was wrong and how to fix it. Would take him thirty damn seconds.

“I know it’s none of my business, but what’d you do?” Armitage didn’t answer, breaking two wires apart and attaching them to the sides of the spare part. “Cause I see the panic in your eyes. And I see the officers outside. I think it’d only be courteous to let me know how bad of a criminal I’m harboring.”

With a click, the part was in place and Armitage began to pull himself up. “That wasn’t the deal.” He slid the panel back in place and turned to look at the man. “Now are you going to get us in the sky or do I have to?”

The man chuckled as he moved to the pilot’s seat. “You know how to fly?” To Armitage’s relief, he began turning the ship on as he spoke.

“Yeah.”

“Well then,” he hit the last switch and began warming up the engine. “You want co-pilot seat or ammunitions? Cause our escape might be a little narrow here.”

Without responding, Armitage set down and familiarized himself with the ship’s weapons as they began to lift away from the ground.

He could see out the window the officials that were headed towards them as they began to pull away. Some were yelling, others were talking into comms. The shipyard had likely been on shut-down orders until they could clear it. But Armitage knew that to start firing first would only make them suspicious.

He was surprised when the man got them out of range before he could even fire back.

It was only minutes before they were in hyperspace and the man set back to look at him. “You want to tell me now?”

“What about you?” Armitage asked. “What’s so important that you had to get going so fast? Or do you just not like the rain?”

The man sighed. “My nephew. He’s sick. His dad and I both ran off to try and find some medicine. According to my sister, his dad dropped out of communication. I’ve got to get the medicine back to him and then I’ve got to go find my brother-in-law. Unfortunately, I don’t have any extra time to drop you off anywhere until after I find him. You can stay on the planet where my sister lives, but there aren’t many ships in and out of there. But I get the sense you’re a little okay with that because you just wanted to get off Arkanis. Why’s that?”

Yeah, Armitage wasn’t stupid. He just stared until the man sighed again.

“Alright, fine then. That’s okay. You don’t have to tell me, I get it. But all I can say is that I know Arkanis has lasting affiliations with the fallen Empire. It’s got that academy, right? And I’m not saying they’re connected in any way, but you seem to have had some training of some sort. So if you pissed off anyone that may have had a connection to that fallen Empire, you’re safe where we’re headed.”

He began to turn away, but then stopped and turned back. “I’m Luke, by the way.”

Armitage just nodded, not saying anything. He didn’t need to give this man his name. Especially not when he just admitted he was the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> force jumps anyone? lmaoooo
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
